


The '' Rebel ''Girl - Stiles Stilinski Love Story

by WolfGirl2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGirl2018/pseuds/WolfGirl2018
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only Derek,Laura and Peter made it out, They find Cora years later.But they didn't know about saferia being alive. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran  a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.





	1. Saferia Ella " Hale " Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only Derek,Laura and Peter made it out, They find Cora years later.But they didn't know about saferia being alive. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.

So a little about me lets see oh as you know from the title what my name is. Though i don't know am a hale until later in the story. Ok am 17 years old about 18 in a few weeks. am in my last year of high. start collage before my birthday. What is there about me i used to be a good girl as you would call them but most people call me a rebel now, you'll also know why am like that later on. I used to have loads of great friends but lost some of them when i started hanging out with serenity my new bff we have the same matching tattoos "we are who, who we are" on our shoulders. My mother was pissed when she found out about it i got grounded for a month. Ave also got my belly button pierced usually at the weekends me and serenity go out to the clubs using our fake ID's . I like to listen to all time low, chris brown and avicii, think that's everything for now.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only Derek,Laura and Peter made it out, They find Cora years later.But they didn't know about saferia being alive. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.

~ 6 Year Old Saferia ~ 

 

 

'' Fire the house is on fire , Everyone get up '' Someone scream from behind Saferia's bedroom door. the bedroom door opened to a mother walking in.

" Sweetheart , Come on we need to get out of here " She runs over to the bed where there is a six year old little girl lying in bed, She picks the girl up from out of the bed.

" M-Mummy whats going on ? " asked the little girl, The women wrapped a blanket over the girl covering her up.

'' Ssh , Ssh sweetheart keep your head down and dont talk '' She says to the girl who nods her head and done what she was told.

The mother ran down the hall with her daughter getting to the stairs, She starts heading down them down . Some of the other family members are trying to get the front door opened but it won't open.

"WE'RE TRAPPED " They could hear them shout along with other peoples muffled voices.

" Derek honey, I need you to take Saferia " The mother called to her 17 year old son when she seen him in the hall , She handed him his little sister.

" Ok mother, Come on saferia, Mum am scared " Derek was biting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying, He didnt want to cry he wanted to be strong for his family.

'' I know honey , Go i love you both '' She kissed both of our heads then ran off to help the rest of her family.

Derek ran into the living room with his sister, He walked over to the window trying open it but it wouldn't budge. He put his sister down and looked around for something to use.

'' Derek a-am scared '' Cried his sister her little body was shaking fear.

'' I know Saferia, I am too but we need to be strong '' He picked up a poker iron from the coal fire. Walking over to the window hitting it a couple of times.

'' HELP-cough-ME, SOMEONE-cough-HELP '' Someone was coughing really bad, Sounded hurt too. '' Uncle peter, Saferia under the table until I come back '' The brother said to his little sister .

'' Ok '' He picked her up and putting her under the big table near the couch. '' Der-Der don;t l-leave m-me '' She used his nickname she had for him, Tears coming down her face rapidly, She grabbed a hold of his shirt tightly crying into his shirt.

'' I'll be right back, Just going to help uncle peter '' He pulled away from her wiping away my tears.

'' You p-promise " She asked him, While looking up at him.

'' Have I ever broken a promise to you before '' He asks she shake her head no.

'' Well then, I love you '' He kissed her forehead and ran out the room to go help their uncle peter.

She was scared there was loads of screaming. Derek hasnt came back get saferia looked a round the room her eyes landed on the window, She noticed it had a big crack in it which must of been from derek. She got out from under the table, Pushing a chair over to the window she picks up the poker iron that derek dropped to the floor. She starts hitting the window like derek done. There was a big explosion from somewhere in the house the noise made the window shattered.

'' Derek, Derek come on the window is opened, Mummy anyone '' She called out to her mother and older brother, But there was no answer. She moved some of the shattered glass. Then pulled herself up on the window ledge and climb out and then started to run, She heard a big explosion from behind her, She turned around and saw big flames and some of the house collapsed. She ran fast as her little legs could take her a few miles out she couldn't take it anymore she collapsed to the ground.

'' Hey sweetie, Are you ok '' She heard a women's voice

'' Mummy '' She sat up thinking she was having a bad dream, She looked up but it wasnt her mother sitting there it was a stranger.

'' Darling, Where you in that house fire '' The women asks her, The Little girl nodded and started crying. '' Ssh sweetie, This is your new house now, Ok '' She asked her , The girl nodded again . The women gave her a cuddle and she fell asleep crying.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only Derek,Laura and Peter made it out, They find Cora years later.But they didn't know about saferia being alive. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.

 

~ 12 Years Later ~

Saferia Dreaming

 

" HELP-cough-ME-cough-SOMEONE, HELP " A guy with a baldy burned face stumble through the halls of this burning house.

I was walking towards him. When this boy around 16-17 years old ran straight through me.

" Hey how did you do that " I asked him but he kept walking to the man.

" Uncle peter " The boy went to who I assume is his uncle.

" Derek , where is your mother " the uncle asked the boy, putting his arm around his waist.

" She went to help my father and the others. " The boy put one of his right arm over his uncle's shoulder. The boy and the uncle started walking down the hall, Until the uncle turned them the other way. I followed them.

" No, This way there's a window in the closet room the fire hasn't spread that way yet " The uncle walked to the closet the boy he was right the fire hasn't spread that way yet.

" Uncle peter i need to g-" The boy was cut of with a explosion . Near the living room and kitchen area.

 

" Derek we need to get out here now, The fire brigade is close I can hear them " He told the boy pulling open the closet door waled in going straight to the window pushing it open.

" Derek, Derek come on the window is opened, Mummy anyone " I heard a little girls voice call.

" Wait what about the girl " Still no answer its like they don't see me or hear me. So I ran to the voice that was coming down the hall, I came into the living room but there was no one there, As i turned around there was a women looking right into my eyes. I waved my hands a bit, She smiled she could see me.

" Who are you, Why can you see me and no one else can " I asked the women she looks familiar.

" Find him, He'll tell you the truth " She started walking away.

" Wait find who, Who are you why do you look so familiar " she turned her head to look at me

" Find your brother, Saferia am your mo-" She disappeared she didn't even finish what she was saying to me. Wheni felt myself be I was shaked about, I wake up sweating.


	4. Chapter 2 Saferia P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a little girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only 2 people made it out alive except they didn't know there was a third person who escaped little Saferia. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.

 

  
(DRESS SAFERIA WEARS)

" Saferia sweetheart, Wake up " Someone was shaking me, I was sweating when i woke up. Looking up i saw my mother standing next to my bed with a concern look on her face.

" What's, What's going on " I asked her sitting up on my bed, Wiping my hands down my face to move the sweat.

" Bad dream sweetie, You had a bad dream " She says still looking at me with her concern look on her.

" Oh " Was all i said, Istood up and walked over to my wardrobe.

" You want to talk about it ? " She asked me, She sat down on my bed.

" It was just the same dream as always, Except there was this women this time she was telling me i have to find my brother " I looked up at my clock on the wall seeing it's just after 9pm.

" Oh, Was all that she said to you " I felt my mothers eyes on the back of me.

" She was going to say something else before you woke me up, But why am i having these dreams, Who are these people and why did she know my name. " I sighed getting frustrated, I looked through my wardrobe for clean clothes. ( DRESS SAFERIA WEARS )

" I don't know sweetie, I didn't know you were having nightmares again, How long you been having them for ? " She asked me, While she got up fixing my bed and picking up my dirty washing.

" Since Angel's first birthday " My phone beep indicating i had a text.

" Nearly six months, Why didn't you say anything " Frowned my mother she was standing at my door getting ready to leave.

" You were busy with Angel, She's crying you should go see to her " I hear my little sister crying in the background, My mother nodded then left to see Angel.

Serenity texted me saying she be here to pick me up in 45 minutes. I thought, Did we have plans or then i remember that it's friday. We always go out to a club or something. So I text her back. I ran out me bedroom into the bathroom jumping in the shower. Once finished I put on my dress.

TEXT TO SAFERIA FROM SERENITY < 9:12pm > Hey girl, i'll be there 2 pick u up in 45 xx

TEXT TO SERENITY FROM SAFERIA <9:17pm > Just getting ready

TEXT TO SAFERIA FROM SERENITY< 9:23pm > k i'll get u at the usual spot ? xx

TEXT TO SERENITY FROM SAFERIA <9:28pm> yeah, am going to take a shower xx

TEXT TO SAFERIA FROM SERENITY<9:36pm> ok see ya soon babes xx

TEXT TO SERENITY FROM SAFERIA<9:41pm> yeah xx

AT THE CLUB

" What can a get you lovely ladies then " The bartender asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

" I'll have a jack daniels and coke, Babe what about you " Serenity smiles at me, we've always call each other that since we're best friends.

" Make that two please " The bartender nodded, Serenity paid him then he went off to make the drinks.

" How did you managed to get un grounded " Serenity turned facing me while sitting on a stool.

" who said i was un grounded in the first place " i laughed. the bartender came over with our drinks putting them down in front of us.

" here's your drinks ladies enjoy " he winked then went to serve someone else.

" You mean you sneaked out, Bad girl " She laughed, I nodded it was true i did sneaked out. I was meant to be grounded from ditching school most of this week.

" You know am not the good girl i used to be, You know " I took a sip of my drink, Hmm it tasted good.

" I know, There's always a place at mines if you need somewhere to crash you know " She smiled before taking a sip of her drink as well. That's what i love about Serenity she'll always be there for me no matter what un like my old friends.

" I know Ser, I love you your like my sister " She laughed and wrapped arm around my shoulder.  
" Girly what ya talking abou, we are sisters for life '' She said .

The club was really, really blasting loud music, I think its got to be one of the best clubs ave been to before .Totally different from the other side of beacon hills like. This place must make a fortune the place is full of mostly teenagers, People in there late 20 as well. Me and Serenity sat there for a while drinking and talking about our plans for next week. Me and Serenity arrived at the club a few hours ago, It was actually a nice club one we've never been to before it's some place in beacon hills a few miles out from where we live. Serenity was off dancing with some drunk dude. While i sat at the bar i just finished my drink, The music was blaring . I was tapping my fingers on the bar counter listen to the music get a bit bored, So i decided to i was going to look for Serenity i got up off the stool looking on the dance floor to see if i could find Serenity, Turning around to look the other way i ended up bumping into someone.

 

" Shit " I cursed as i turn around and banged into someone, Making me spill my drink all over him. " Oh My God am so, so sorry " I seen some napkins sitting on the bar counter which i pick up. " Here let me help you " I say wiping the napkins on his wet shirt .

" It's my fault i should of watched where i was going, Sorry " He was apologising to me, When it was all my fault.

" No you don't have to apologies when clearly it was my fault i should watch were am going next time, Can i buy you a drink " iIsmiled at him taking my hands off his shirt that i was wiping.

" No you don't have to " He says fixing his shirt that had little creases in it.

" He would love to, Wouldn't you Stiles. Am going to dance " A young man who i didn't know was standing there next to the one i spilled the drink, He nudged the boy then wondered off into the crowed.

" Great, Am Ella " I lied i never give my real name out when am out especially when am in a different part of town.

" Stiles " He held his hand out to which i shake, We both turn back to the bar and sat down on the stools and ordered drinks.


	5. Chapter 3 Stiles P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a little girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only 2 people made it out alive except they didn't know there was a third person who escaped little Saferia. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.

 

 

 

 

Me and Scott had just came back from Derek's, Where i was doing some research. While the werewolf's we're training, Scott flopped down on my bed and i sat down in my computer chair. I was thinking that me and Scott should do something just the two of us it's been a while since we actually done something together.

 

" What ya thinking about " Scott asked me as he sat up from my bed.

" That we should do something, just us " I stood up from the chair and walked to my drawers.

" Like what " He's stands up as well .

" Go to a club or something " Still looking through my drawers for some clean clothes, Just in case we are going to a club.

" Ok sure " He laughs, taking a sniff of himself then scrunches up his face . '' But i need to head home take a shower i'm reeking '' and walks to my window opening it then jumps out, bloody werewolf's.

I pulled out my tanned jeans and along with my blue shirt,taking them into the bathroom with me . While i have a shower too, once cleaned and dried i put my clothes on . I dump the dirty ones in the washing basket then head into my room, Where scott has returned looking clean with black jeans and green shirt sitting on my bed again.

" Ready to go " He say standing up he was over to my desk, picking up my car keys.

" Hell yeah, Lets go get drunk " I say, Scott throws my keys to me which i catch, Then we head down stairs locking the front door behind us and jumping in betty, My jeep.

We arrive at a familiar club we usually go to. We both walked in the place had a few drinks, After a few hours I decide to get up and stretch my legs.

" Shit " I heard some swearing, Then someone bangs into me when I turned around something wet pours down my shirt .

" Oh My God am so, so sorry " I heard a sweet voice say and hands reaching out to the bar counter picking up napkins.

" Here let me help you " I heard the sweet voice say again, Then see hands wiping the front of my shirt with the napkins.

" It's my fault i should of watched where i was going, Sorry " I said trying to apologize to her, It was kinda my fault too.

" No you don't have to apologize when clearly it was my fault, Ishould watch were am going next time, can i buy you a drink S " she looks up and smiled at me. Removing her hands off my shirt that she was wiping.

" No you don't have to " I said fixing my shirt that had little creases in it.

" He Would love to, Wouldn't you Stiles, Am going to dance " Scott said standing next to me, I totally forgot he was standing right next to me . He nudged me then wondered off into the crowed.

" Great, Am Ella " She smiled at me, I took a proper look at here she was beautiful.

" Stiles " I held my hand out to her which she shaked we both turn back to the bar and sit back down on the stools and ordered drinks.

" So Stiles tell me a bit about yourself " The beautiful girl sitting right next to me asked.

" Well Stiles is my nickname, I won't tell you my real name " I sat up straighter telling her.

" Really why not " She asked smiling.

" Well its wierd, Its my mother's father name " I say taking a sip of my beer.

" Ok what do your parents do if you don't mind me asking " Of course I don't mind her asking she wants to know a bit about me.

" Well my dad is the sheriff around here, And my mum died when I was young " She gave me a sad smile and put her hand over mines.

" Am really sorry about you mum " I smile at her. I do miss my mum I think about her all the time.

" Its fine, Its nice when people bring her up, I know that i won't forget about her " I smile remembering my mum she was a great mother. We talk for a while about me I ended up telling her about my baby betty who's a jeep she laughed she has a beautiful laugh.

" So Ella let's hear a bit about you " I asked she sat for about thirty seconds thinking.

" Well am at collage studying to be a lawyer, My father a lawyer and mother isn't't working at the moment " She picked up her drink taking a sip before smiling at me.

" Really lawyer, That's um cool, You have any siblings " I asked once she put down her glass.

" Yeah 2 actually, A younger brother and baby sister " She looked a bit pained when mentioning the baby sister but I never questioned it.

" Do you drive " I asked her another question.

" Um no looking for a car though " she smiled. She has a great smile.

After talking for a while we went off to the dance floor and dance for a bit. Her friend came along saying that it was time to leave I got her phone number. I noticed it was after one in the morning I went to find Scott.


	6. Chapter 4 Saferia P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a little girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only 2 people made it out alive except they didn't know there was a third person who escaped little Saferia. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.

 (WHAT SAFERIA WEARING)

 

 With the weekend over and back at school for me which am currently sitting my math class with the bell to go any minute indicating lunch time, Mr Charles my math teacher was talking to the class about our math assignment that we were meant to do over the weekend for our big test over the next few weeks, Which I couldn't be bothered with.  
  
" Miss carter are you even listening?  " Mr charles asked me, Bring me out my thoughts. I looked up at him the whole class was watching us both.

" No sir " I answered him while playing with a long bit of my hair.

" No, Miss carter did you even do your assignment this weekend " He said standing up walking around the room collecting the assignment from students.

" No I never done it, Couldn't be bothered with it " One of the boys in my class, Think his name is aaron  smirked along with his mates.

" Ok i've had enough of your behavior, You've got detention after school doing your assignment " Walking back to his desk after collecting the assignment that had been done.

" Whatever " I muttered mostly to myself, Then the lunch bell goes off Ii pack up my stuff getting ready to walk out the classroom door  when i hear mr charles shouting.

'' REMEMBER AFTER SCOOL DETENTION MISS CARTER '' I could feel the smug look he has on his face in his voice, He's always hated me since he found out my father was Daniel Carter, They both hated each other when they went to school together .  
  
I didn't feel like getting cafeteria food. So I walked right passed going to my locker dumping my school work in it, Once done that I walked out the front entrance jogging down the steps crossing the path heading down the street to the diner.  
  
" Hello honey, What can I get you today " Jenna one of the waiter asked coming across wiping the table.

" Can get a banana shake the now please jenna " I asked smiling at her, Pulling my phone out i checked to see if there was any new texts or calls nope none. I decided to text serenity when a text came through.  
  
~From unknown~ **Hello its stiles, The guy from the other night**.  
  
~To stiles~ **Hiya am grabbing some lunch want to join me ? X**.  
  
I opened the text then replied back to him asking if he wanted to join me. Which was a yes so I was still sitting here 15minutes later when I heard a ding noise coming from the door looking up I saw stiles nearly falling through the door.


	7. Chapter 5 Stiles P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a girl named Saferia who lived with her loving family in a mansion in a place called beacon hills. Sadly one dark night a crazy hunter named Kate Argent burned the place down along with her and her family trapped inside. Everyone knew that only Derek,Laura and Peter made it out, They find Cora years later.But they didn't know about saferia being alive. Who managed to get out of the burning house and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She ran a couple miles then collapse a young couple found her they took her in as one of there own and brought her up.

 

 

 

 

 

~ Stiles P.O.V ~

 

 

 

The pack were all at derek's loft apartment hanging out. Lydia, Dannyy and Jackson were looking at college applications, Boyd and Erica were making out on derek recliner chair. Allison and Isaac they were getting ready for there date, Cora, Derek and Peter were in the kitchen talking Scott, He was sitting me meant to be helping what to say in a text to Saferia.

'' Just ask her how she's doing man, Not that hard '' He shrugged his shoulder like it was that easy.

" Really man, Don't you remember how nervous you were asking allison out " I laughed he turned facing me with puppy eyes. " Don't scott not with the eyes, Look am gonna text her see" I picked up my phone scrolling through it getting the number i wanted.

~To Saferia~ **Hello its Stiles, The guy from the other night**.

I showed him the text which he snatched my phone looking at it confused shaking his head, " Stiles really, The guy the other night was all you could think of " Then it beeped indicating that I had a reply. " Here she's text you back"

~From Saferia~ **Hiya am grabbing some lunch want to join me ? X**.

" What does it say " He just tossed me it back, I opened it and smiled. " She wants to meet for lunch " Someone grabbed the phone out my hand. " What the hell "

" Woah someone wants to actually go for lunch with you _stilinski_ really " He laughs showing Lydia and Danny who smiled. '' Is she blind ? ''

'' Actually no she's beautiful, Right scott '' I look to scott.

'' Yeah, She really is '' He smiles at me.

" That's great Stiles, Now Jackson give him his phone back " Said danny, Jackson muttered something which I didnt quite hear. But returned my phone by chucking it back to me then sitting down next to Lydia again.

~To Saferia~ **Yeah sounds great, Where?.**

~From Saferia~ **Do you know where Martha's diner is?**

" Anyone know where Martha's diner is " I asked no one in particular i just wanted to know if any of them knew.

" On the other side of town about ten minutes away, Near the gas station over from the high school " Peter said as he appeared next to he couch with his arms cross over his chest." Why "

" Oh i know where am going now, Thanks" I got up texting back, Then making sure I had everything.

~to Saferia~ **Its a date, See you soon.**

" He's got a date " Claimed danny, Sticking his thumbs up to me.

I did have everything i waved to them '' I'll see you all later '' I said walking to the loft door pulling it open, Just as i was away to walk out i felt someone grabbing my arm, Looking up I saw Derek.

" _Stiles . be . careful_ " He growled out, While looking at me, He might be a grumpy werewolf but he does care about the pack.

" It's only a date Derek, She's not gonna kill me " I laughed patting his arm.

" _Stiles_ " He growled gettimg annoyed with me. " theres still a rouge wolf out there, waiting to attack us " He let go my arm moving back.

" Sorry you're right i'll be careful , I will call if anything happens, Ok " Derek nodded pushing the elevator button for me.

I got out into the parking lot getting my keys out my pocket unlocking the door, Hoping in starting the car and driving to Martha's diner, When arriving. I park in the parking lot, Getting out locking my jeep jogging across the road tripping over a stone nearly falling through the door.


	8. Chapter 6

Saferia's P.O.V

 

I see stiles grabbing onto the door for balance then straightening himself up, as if noticing someone is watching him he looks around until his eyes land on me and blushed furiously while smiling and doing an awkward wave and starts to head over.

'' Hey there '' I say when he sits down across from me .

'' Hey yourself '' He smiles , I take a drink of my banana milkshake. '' What's that you've got there '' He asks motioning to my milkshake with his hand.

'' Banana milkshake, can i get you one '' He nods, then notice jenna walking by i waved to her to come over. '' Jenna, Can i get another one of these for my friend please.

'' Sure honey, can i get you both anything else '' She asks looking at us both, Jenna know me since i was 8 years old, when me and my family moved to beacon hills .

'' Burger and fries '' we both say at the same time, jenna laughs while me and stiles both smile at each other.

'' Right so that's two burgers and fries '' She says while writing it down. '' I'll put that order in the now be about a few minutes, OK. ''

'' Thanks jenna '' I smile at her.

'' Thank you '' Says Stiles.

Jenna smiles and nods at the both of us then walks into the kitchen. i look over at stiles and notice he's watching me .

'' You a regular here then '' He asks me. '' I mean your on name basis with the waitress ''

'' Yeah been coming here since about 8 years old, what about you '' i ask.

'' Oh first time actually '' He laughs and scratches the back of his head. '' Weird i know lived here all my live but never been here before '' I laughed.

'' Really wow, did you find the place OK then '' I asked him, my phone pings with a text i quickly look at it seeing it's from my mother i decide to ignore it.

'' Actually i had to ask my friend, well not a friend but a friend of a friend '' Says Stiles. '' Is everything thing OK '' He asked me noticing am ignoring my phone.

'' Yes, em just my mother asking how my day is '' I say, i notice Jenna coming over with our food . '' Oh good am hungry '' I laugh.

'' Here you go, Two burgers and two fries '' Jenna says while putting both plates on the table. '' enjoy '' then walks away.

Me and Stiles eat our Burger's and fries and continue to talk for the next half hour about hobbies, music and movies i also got to know more about him . I found out he plays lacrosse on the team with his best mate scott who i met at the club, He's sarcastic, funny and outspoken. He was there when is mother died which is sad.

After we finished i looked at my phone and noticed the time . '' Am really sorry but i need to go '' I dug my purse out of my bag and stood up. '' Maybe we could do this again sometime '' I ask him.

'' Eh, yeah sure that would be great '' He smiles stands up as well we both walk to the counter. '' I'll get this '' He says.

'' That'll be $14.80 please '' The cashier with the name tag tommy says.

'' No, it's fine i asked you to lunch remember '' I take cash out my purse handing it to the cashier. '' Keep the change, How about next ''

'' So there's definitely a next time '' He asks me afted i nod and smile at him. '' Great , that's great '' He smiles back. We both head outside the sun is still out it's a beautiful day.

'' Do you need a lift anywhere '' He asks me.

'' No, my friend should be here soon. i asked her to pick me up '' Am just saying as a green mercedes comes into the parking lot. '' That's serenity, i had a nice time stiles '' I turn to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Serenity beeps the car horn, motions to hurry up at me.

'' Bye, and me '' .He starts saying. '' I mean too, that is i had a nice time too, bye ''

'' Bye'' I say getting into the car.

Serenity drive out off the car park, taking off down the long road until we end up at some cabin in the woods that's here we go sometimes to hang out get away for a bit as you all know she's my best friend what you didn't know is how we met . We both met each other at a Foxcroft School in Middlesburg, Virgina. Where i was sent for about 9 months , Both my parents moved out there for a few months as my father got a job offer there for a big case.


End file.
